This invention relates generally to new and useful improvements of dental impression trays, and particularly seeks to provide a novel dental impression tray in which adjustments thereof may readily be effected.
Adjustable dental trays have been known for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,791 issued June 24, 1975, discloses an adjustable dental impression tray including a primary unit and a complementary movable unit slidably mounted telescopically on the primary unit, the primary unit being provided with a T-slot disposed in registry with a complementary slot in the movable unit and a threaded securing device.
However, the above patent does not supply the simplicity of construction and the rigidity, control and locking of the relatively adjustable parts as effected by the inventive construction disclosed herein. The present invention is believed to have several advantages over the prior art which will become more apparent by referring to the following disclosure.